Que le jeu commence
by maaya-san
Summary: Bah je sais pas comment la décrire disons seulement que ça se passe dans un autre monde, et que c'est l'histoire de deux orphelins qui redécouvre leur destinée. Reviews si vous aimez! Un petit hommage à Bottero y est glissé :p fiction en hiatus
1. Prologue

_**Que le jeu commence…**_

_**Voilà une nouvelle fic, je veux votre avis rien de plus, la suite arrivera quand elle arrivera c'est juste qu'elle ne me sortait pas de la tête. Je mets un point d'honneur à finir, au minimum, Majo to Tenshi avant de la continuer, mais je veux votre avis.**_

_**Prologue**_

Deux orphelins s'étaient longtemps donné la guerre. Chacun d'eux détestant l'autre pour les plus mystérieuses raisons. Après plusieurs années, chacun avait appris de l'autre la raison de cette haine, l'un et l'autre, de leur côté respectif, avait appris à mépriser l'autre dont ils ne supportaient pas la ressemblance. Tous deux avaient perdu leurs familles et ne supportaient pas l'idée que quelqu'un puisse leur ressembler, que quelqu'un d'autre souffre comme eux avaient souffert. Ces deux garçons avaient alors appris à vivre l'un avec l'autre, faisant fis des ressemblances et des différences pour devenir l'un comme l'autre, la moitié manquante de son alter ego.

L'un avait les yeux aussi noirs et sombres que l'autre les avait bleu et vivants. Ce même garçon avait les cheveux couleur de nuit alors que l'autre les avait couleur du jour. L'un étant aussi sérieux que l'autre enfantin, mais tout deux portaient la plus lourde des souffrances que pouvaient porter un enfant de cet âge. La vérité c'est qu'en faite, personne ne connaissait ni l'âge exact ni le nom véritable des deux orphelins. Et alors qu'ils atteignaient leur douzième année à l'orphelinat, ils intégrèrent tout deux le temple du dieu Tsunemachi, le dieu blanc. Ils vécurent ainsi sept ans à vénérer ce puissant dieu qui avait vaincu et chassé Tsunemoichi, son frère le dieu noir, du monde des humains. Selon la légende Tsunemachi avait été forcé de combattre son frère avec qui il régnait sur le monde car celui-ci avait tenté de l'assassiner afin de gouverner le monde à sa manière.

Lors de ces dix-huit ans, l'enfant blond avait rencontré une fille dont il était rapidement tombé amoureux. En se fiançant avec cette dite jeune femme, il s'était rapidement attiré les foudres de ses confrères du temple, tous jaloux disant qu'il ne méritait pas une noble aussi belle et aussi jolie. Un seul n'avait jamais envié le bonheur de l'adepte blond, son meilleur ami qui lui avait rapidement compris les plans perfides de cette ingrate veuve noire. Le blond s'était cru trahis par son ami, le croyant jaloux comme tous les autres, il avait ignoré l'avertissement et avait continué à vivre avec ce faux amour.

C'est lors d'une nuit où la lune était pleine qu'un adepte jaloux trahit le jeune blond. Faisant démarré la rumeur dans laquelle on disait que ce garçon n'était autre que le descendant de Tsunemoichi, le dieu banni. Pris de cour le blond ne pu que riposter et se défendre et lorsque son ami voulu l'aider on l'accusa à son tour d'être l'un des serviteurs du chaos. Les deux jeunes hommes furent alors soumis au doute de leurs proches, le grand chef décida alors de leur faire passer un nombre de tests à n'en plus finir et le verdict tomba comme un mauvais sort.

« Leurs pouvoirs sont trop étendus et trop puissants pour de simples adeptes… »

Le châtiment fut alors annoncé, les créatures du démon devaient mourir. Les deux garçons se retournèrent vers leurs frères et amis, mais pour chacun d'eux il était trop tard et les rumeurs les avaient corrompu. La fiancée du jeune blond se consola rapidement dans les bras d'un autre adepte, ne se souciant plus du sort de son ancien amant.

La discution n'étant plus possible, les deux parias s'enfuirent alors sur le dos de chevaux non scellés. Tout deux au grand galop, une demi-douzaine d'adeptes à leur course les deux amis n'eurent d'autre choix que de se cacher. Alors qu'ils avaient distancé leurs poursuivants. Ils talonnèrent leurs montures une dernière fois avant d'en sauter, laissant les bêtes continuer leur course folle dans les montagnes et se cachant en vitesse dans la grotte la plus près. Tout deux haletant ils regardèrent passer leurs anciens frères avant de se cacher dans le fond de la caverne.

Tard dans la nuit sans lune qui précéda la course-poursuite alors que les deux jeunes hommes luttaient contre le sommeil. Une vive lumière s'alluma dans la grotte, lumière venant de nul part flottant dans le vide. Cette lumière disparut aussi vite qu'elle était apparue laissant une jeune femme à sa place. Cette jeune femme assise par terre se releva en époussetant sa robe blanche et en marmonnant une phrase du genre : « Définitivement les atterrissages ce n'est pas mon fort ». Elle se débarrassa de son capuchon et se retourna vers les deux garçons. Deux grands yeux verts brillaient dans son visage encadré de mèches roses.

-Ah vous voilà, je vous ai cherché toute la journée. Alors vous avez été découverts? Ces adeptes de Tsunemachi sont vraiment lents, ils ont côtoyé la réincarnation de Tsunemoichi sous deux formes différentes et jamais ils n'ont vu qui vous étiez, raconta t-elle. Ce qu'ils sont bêtes.

-Qui es-tu? Demanda le brun.

-Moi? Demanda la rose. Sakura! Annonça t-elle Je suis mage, la réincarnation du mage personnel de Tsunemoichi même! raconta le dit mage.

-T'es un démon alors, lâcha le blond.

-Un démon? Peut-être, mais alors vous aussi puisque vous êtes tout deux une partie de l'âme de Tsunemoichi réincarné dans deux enveloppes corporelles à l'apparence humaine.

-Comment tu peux savoir qui on est alors qu'on l'ignore nous même!? Cria le brun.

-Qui vous êtes? Mais toi mon mignon tu es Sasuke, et ton copain le blond c'est Naruto. Les deux nouveaux possesseurs des pouvoirs du chaos.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, lancèrent t-il en même temps.

-Que le jeu commence…

Voilà comment m'es venu l'idée, en lisant un livre : Le maître du temps de Louise Cooper excellent livre quoique un peu buzzant parfois (quand on est fatiguer surtout)

L'idée ne me quittait plus depuis trois jour alors je l'ai écrite et la je la publie pour avoir votre avis et savoir si je dois ou pas la continuer. Mais je vous préviens comme j'ai dit plus haut que la suite ne sera pas pour tout de suite.

Sinon bah c'est ça Bai bai!!


	2. Chapter 1

_**BOUYA!!!!!!!! C'ets mon grand retour!!!  
**_

_**Ça fait longtemps non? Désolée, c'est à cause des examens de fin d'année, mais c'est terminé, plus d'examens plus de cours danse devant son ordi que moi, Word, mon clavier et mes idées, comme vous attendez la suite depuis longtemps la voilà en fin de semaine je serai pas spécialement chez moi mais la semaine prochaine je replonge dans mes fics, d'abord Wakusei no monogatari ensuite on verra j'hésite encore donnez-moi votre avis.**_

_** Avant de commencer je remercie ma meilleure amie qui a corriger mon chapitre en l'absence de ma gentille beta qui est en vacance (la chanceuse) merci dray!  
**_

_**Chapitre 1**_

Les deux garçons regardaient la nouvelle venue avec de grands yeux ronds. Des cris se firent entendre, on les avait repérés…

-Ils nous ont retrouvés, lâcha le blond.

-Ce n'est pas vrai, grogna ensuite le brun.

-Qui vous a retrouvé? Demanda la rose.

-Je croyais que tu savais tout, lança le brun cynique.

-Mais non je sais pas tout! Vous connaissez quelqu'un qui sait tout vous? Moi pas, c'est impossible de tout savoir.

-Sauf si tu peux nous débarrasser de ceux-là, alors on a pas le temps de t'écouter, cria le blond.

Les adeptes arrivèrent à l'entrée de la grotte. La mage se retourna, ses yeux entièrement noirs juraient affreusement avec ses vêtements blancs. Les garçons ne surent jamais ce qui était arrivé exactement aux adeptes. La jeune femme s'assit devant les deux parias et sourit.

-Tu nous dois des explications, je crois, déclara le brun.

-Bien… Je m'appelle Sakura, je suis la réincarnation de Daivi le mage qui servait Tsunemoichi, il y a longtemps.

-Tu… tu as dit que nous étions la réincarnation de Tsunemoichi, lâcha le blond.

-C'est ça.

-Non, on peut pas servir Tsunemoichi… on… je veux dire… il… il est le mal!

-On vous a bien bourré le crâne à ce que je vois.

-Hein?

-Je vais vous raconter ce qui s'est passé, la véritable histoire, pas celle que ces pieux inventent pour qu'on s'allie tous à un dieu supposément bon.

-Et comment on sait que ta version est la vraie? Demanda le brun. Comment on sait que tu ne fais pas comme eux et que tu n'as pas tout inventé?

-C'est simple, moi j'y suis allée. J'ai voyagé dans le temps et je suis allée à cette époque, ce que je dis c'est ce que j'ai vu rien de plus et rien de moins.

-Alors raconte nous, demanda le blond.

La rose hocha la tête et commença son récit.

-Il y a bien longtemps, les notions de bien et de mal n'existaient pas. Tsunemoichi et Tsunemachi étaient frères et gouvernaient le monde ensemble. Un jour leurs idées se divisèrent. Tsunemachi, qui avait toujours eu des idées de grandeur, se mit à invoquer les idées de son frère comme étant le mal, le chaos.

-Pourquoi? Demanda le blond.

-Lorsqu'on vous dit : Ce sucre est bon et celui-ci est mauvais lequel allez-vous prendre?

-Le bon…

-Alors pourquoi ça serait différent avec les pensées et les actions?

-…

-Voilà, Tsunamachi connaissait cette notion et il a décidé de l'adopter. Il a dit 'lui est mauvais, moi je suis bon' et les gens se sont d'instinct tournés vers lui.

-Tu veux dire que c'est Tsunemoichi le bon et Tsunemachi le mauvais? Demanda le brun.

-Non. Il n'y a ni bon ni mauvais, il n'y a que l'instinct de survit, la seule chose que vous devrez garder en tête, c'est votre vie.

-Tu… tout à l'heure… comment nous as-tu appelés? Questionna le garçon aux yeux bleus.

-Naruto, commença t-elle, et toi, tu es Sasuke.

-Comment tu le sais, même nous, nous l'ignorons.

-Lorsque Tsunemoichi est mort son âme s'est séparée en deux parties distinctes. Les mages ont suivi l'âme de notre dieu jusqu'à sa réincarnation, vous êtes les deux moitié d'un tout, les deux parties de son âme réincarnée. Sasuke et Naruto, c'est le nom que vos parents vous ont donné avant de mourir. Les anciens vous ont alors placé dans l'orphelinat, que vous intégriez le temple de Tsunemachi n'était pas prévu.

-Alors… Nous… Sa… Sasuke… et moi… nous sommes… la… même personne? demanda le blond confus.

-Non… Autrefois vous l'avez été… Autrefois vous n'étiez qu'une seule personne mais maintenant c'est différent. Maintenant tu es toi et lui est lui, votre esprit s'est séparé en deux, deux esprits dans deux corps distincts, dans deux corps différents, avec des ambitions et des rêves différents. Autrefois, vous n'étiez qu'un, mais désormais vous êtes deux et vous êtes les deux seuls qui ont le pouvoir d'arrêter la réincarnation de Tsunemachi avant que ses idées de grandeur n'atteingnent le monde entier.

-Comment? Demanda Sasuke

-D'abord, vous allez sortir d'ici, vous vous rendrez à une ville non loin d'ici, vous trouverez un homme de quelques années votre aîné. Dites lui que vous avez un message pour lui de ma part.

-Comment il s'appelle cet homme? questionna le blond.

-Il se nomme Shikamaru Nara, il est médecin à Karmin, suivez la rivière vers le Sud vous trouverez facilement.

-Et quel est ce message que nous devons lui transmettre? voulu savoir le brun.

-Dites lui que le temps des changements est arrivé…

'''

Les deux parias marchaient depuis quelques jours déjà. La chaleur de l'été les étouffait déjà sous leur cape, cape donnée par Sakura pour préserver leur anonymat.

-Lorsqu'on aura trouvé ce mec… on va faire quoi? Demanda soudainement Naruto.

-On va faire comme elle a dit, on va lui livrer le message ensuite on verra ce qui en résultera.

-Bien.

Les deux garçons marchèrent encore un moment puis ils aperçurent enfin une ville au loin…

'''

Shikamaru Nara était le plus jeune médecin qu'avait connu Karmin. Il avait aujourd'hui vingt-deux ans et pratiquait la médecine depuis ses dix-huit ans. Depuis maintenant sept ans, il attendait le retour de l'enfant qui lui avait demandé de l'aide. Une gamine bien étrange âgée de onze ans à l'époque qui devait en avoir environ dix-huit désormais. Elle, il s'en souvenait très bien, avait les cheveux roses et deux très beaux yeux émeraude dans lesquels il n'avait lu que la vérité lorsqu'elle lui avait raconté l'histoire des dieux ennemis. Elle était apparue dans sa chambre en pleine nuit lui demandant de l'aide, lui disant qu'elle était mage et qu'elle avait besoin de lui. Que, dans quelques années, ils devraient se revoir et qu'il rencontrerait deux garçons, les âmes réincarnées du dieu Tsunemoichi. Shikamaru n'avait jamais été très pieu, mais il avait tout de même sursauté à l'appellation du personnage maudit. Elle lui avait dit que les anciens l'avaient choisie et qu'il aurait sa place dans l'histoire, qu'une nouvelle ère commencerait bientôt et que sans lui cette ère ne naîtrait jamais.

Le garçon attendait désormais le retour de cet être étrange au pouvoir mystique. Cependant, lorsque l'on vint sonner à sa porte, que deux étrangers se présentèrent devant lui, qu'il reconnut tant bien que mal les deux parias recherchés par les disciples de Tsunemachi, et qu'il entendit le brun prononcer la phrase tant attendu, il se refusa à y croire…

_**Bon voilà le chapitre est terminer on se revoit bientôt Matane!!!**_


	3. Chapter 2

Bouya!!!

Alors voilà le chapitre 2, j'espère que vous aimerez, maintenant je sais plus quelle histoire je vais bosser, on verra bien en attendant commencer par celle-ci.

_**Chapitre 2**_

-Qui… qui êtes-vous? Lança le jeune médecin.

-Je m'appelle Sasuke et lui c'est Naruto, une fille un peu bizarre du nom de Sakura nous a envoyés, vous voir.

-Sakura?

-Oui… Elle a dit de vous dire « Que le temps des changements est arrivé »…

Le jeune médecin ne répondit pas, il fixa les deux inconnus présents devant lui. Il les regarda un instant puis se déplaça les incitant à entrer.

'''

Lorsque les deux jeunes adultes eurent terminé de lui raconter leur histoire le brun réfléchit un moment. Il les regardant ne sachant trop comment réagir, il attendait ce message depuis plusieurs années, presque sept ans pour être exact, mais maintenant qu'il l'avait eu… Il aurait pu les chasser, faire comme s'il ne les avait jamais vus, mais serait-il seulement capable de vivre avec ça. Il avait toujours été curieux, quoique un peu paresseux –même beaucoup à la limite– mais toujours curieux, de plus, sa vie manquait d'action, mis à part peut-être quelques patients intéressants –ne venant pas consulter pour une grippe ou un rhume quelconque– il s'ennuyait et avait l'impression de perdre son temps. Pourquoi faire tant d'études pour au final régler des problèmes d'infirmier?

-Que vous a t-elle dit sur la marche à suivre? Lança soudainement leur hôte.

-Rien de plus, elle nous a dit : trouvez un homme de quelques années votre aîné et dite lui que vous avez un message de ma part, raconta le brun. Ensuite elle nous a donné votre nom et la direction à suivre pour arriver à Karmin, termina t-il.

-Bien… alors je suppose que nous devons attendre le prochain message…

-Ça veut dire que vous êtes avec nous? Demanda le blond.

-Oui… enfin je crois, répondit le médecin.

-Super! S'exclama t-il, j'avais peur que vous nous donniez aux adeptes de l'ordre.

-Non… Visiblement j'ai moi aussi un rôle à jouer dans cette histoire, ce mage, Sakura, elle est venue me voir, il y a sept ans maintenant me prévenant de votre arrivée…

-Je vois, commença l'adepte ténébreux. Alors notre rencontre était prédestinée…

-De toute évidence, mais maintenant, ce que j'aimerais savoir… C'est où tout ça va nous mener… demanda Shikamaru

-J'aimerais le savoir aussi renchérit Sasuke.

-Et bien pas moi, lança le blond.

Devant l'air étonné des deux autres le blond continua.

-Au temple de Tsunemachi, c'était toujours pareil, tout était prévu et on suivait le lot, maintenant c'est nous qui menons notre destin. On fait nos choix et on ne sait jamais ce qui en résultera, depuis gamin, j'ai toujours rêvé d'aventure, de vivre mon histoire, remplie d'actions et de rebonds, de choisir ce que je ferais et comment je le ferais, maintenant on mène la barque, alors peut importe où ça nous mènera, on est libre c'est ce qui compte non?

Le brun sourit et hocha la tête. Leur hôte se leva et prit la parole.

-Il commence à se faire tard, je ne crois pas qu'elle viendra ce soir, allons dormir demain je vous achèterais des vêtements plus… communs, ceux que vous portez vous identifient comme étant adeptes pour passer inaperçu ça ne sera pas très approprié.

Les garçons hochèrent la tête et le médecin les conduisit à la chambre d'ami où ils purent enfin se reposer pour la première fois depuis les deux derniers jours.

---

Le lendemain vers 13h, alors que les deux anciens adeptes venaient d'enfiler leurs nouveaux vêtements, une lumière vive apparut dans la maison. Sakura apparut et comme la dernière fois, elle termina au sol.

-Itaiii…

-Toujours aussi douée avec les atterrissages.

-Te moques pas blondinet c'est pas marrant… faut vraiment que je travaille les atterrissages compléta la jeune femme pour elle-même.

La jeune mage se redressa en époussetant son vêtement.

-Je vois que vous avez trouvé Shikamaru, c'est super ça, mais maintenant vous devez repartir.

-Pour aller où?

-À Quinaté, là-bas un garçon vous attends, c'est un épéiste, il vous apprendra son art à tous les deux, essayez de ne pas trop donner de travail à notre gentil médecin. Là-bas je vous contacterais à nouveau.

-Pourquoi tu ne nous dis pas la marche à suivre tout de suite? Demanda Sasuke

-Pour votre sécurité, et celle des gens que vous rencontrerez dans les prochains jours.

Le garçon la regarda, son regard rieur était devenu très sérieux alors qu'elle lui donnait sa réponse.

-Bien….

-Bon aller moi je vous laisse bye bye!!

Et la jeune femme disparut.

---

Les nuits tombées, trois silhouettes encapuchonnées se glissèrent hors de la ville endormie.

-Quinaté c'est à l'ouest dans environ cent kilomètres, il y a un village, nous pourrons acheter trois chevaux pour un bon prix nous y serons à l'aube, nous nous reposerons et nous repartirons, expliqua l'une d'elles.

Les deux autres acquiescèrent et ils partirent.

'''

Bien loin de là, une jeune femme regardait dans un étang. Elle portait une robe à corset noir, bouffante de la taille jusqu'aux cuisses, derrière une boucle laissait flotter des rubans qui s'éparpillaient autour d'elle lorsqu'elle s'asseyait. Une silhouette blanche se glissa près d'elle et regarda dans l'étang. Elle caressa la tête de la première qui se retourna pour lui sourire.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Hinata, ils vont réussir.

-Je sais bien… mais il y a tellement d'obstacles qui s'élèvent sur leur route… je devrais les aider, j'ai été créée pour ça non?

-Oui… Il y a longtemps Tsunemoichi a créé Yokura pour se servir d'elle comme d'une arme.

-Et j'en suis la réincarnation non? Je suis une arme, je devrais les aider.

-Pour l'instant ils doivent apprendre par eux-mêmes.

-Par eux-mêmes?

-Oui, ils sont très débrouillards ne t'inquiète pas, lorsqu'ils auront véritablement besoin de toi alors tu interviendras mais pas avant d'accord?

-Oui…

-Ne te fais pas de soucis, pour l'instant les ennemis qui se dresseront sur leur chemin ne sont pas des plus dangereux, de simples monstres qu'ils n'auront qu'à détruire d'un coup d'épée, si tu interviens maintenant, alors ils se reposeront sur toi et ils deviendront faibles.

-Je vois…

-Je dois aller voir les filles pour les prévenir, je reviendrais tout à l'heure d'accord?

-Oui, d'accord, fais attention, Sakura…

-Oui… bye bye!

Une lumière vive apparut et la jeune femme s'évapora. Hinata se retourna vers l'étang et regarda avec attention.

-J'ai hâte de les rencontrer…

L'arme caressa l'image devant elle en souriant. Dans l'eau, on pouvait voir trois jeunes hommes qui avançaient dans la nuit vers l'ouest, vers un petit bourg tranquillement endormi…

Pour la robe d'Hinata, je me suis inspirée d'une robe de Chii dans Chobits si vous voulez la voir faites moi signe

Bon voilà ça se met en place tranquillement, dans le prochain chapitre l'arrivée de Neji et des premiers ro méchants.

Aller Bai Bai!!


	4. Chapter 3

Bouya!!!

_**Chapitre 3 **_

Cela faisait trois jours que les cavaliers se dirigeaient vers Quinaté. Ils avançaient à un bon rythme et alors que la ville commençait à apparaître au loin, quelque chose tomba devant les chevaux. Les animaux paniqués cherchaient à rebrousser chemin devant cette créature qui commençait peu à peu à prendre forme devant eux, mais un ordre clair et sans appel de leurs cavaliers les firent renoncer à cette idée.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette chose? Demanda le blond.

-Je l'ignore , répondit le médecin , mais ça m'a l'air dangereux…

La chose prit l'allure et la taille d'un grand fauve. Il se mit à grogner , effrayant les animaux. Un éclair blanc passa et la créature tomba sur le dos, morte. Derrière ,un jeune homme se tenait debout.Il secoua son sabre et passa un linge noir en soie sur la lame avant de la laisser pénétrer son fourreau. Il se retourna, ses yeux étaient blancs et démunis de pupille, ses cheveux, longs et bruns étaient attachés dans son dos.

-Que faites-vous ici? C'est dangereux si aucun d'entre vous ne sait se battre. Autant dire que vous courrez au suicide!

-Nous devons nous rendre à Quinaté, répondit le médecin.

-Sans arme?

-Nous sommes ici pour apprendre à nous battre, répondit le blond.

-Je vois… alors vous auriez dû prendre un guide qui sait manier une arme.

-Peut-être bien, nous n'y avons pas pensé, répondit le Nara.

Une lumière vive s'alluma et un poids bien connu tomba au sol. Sakura se redressa en secouant ses vêtements.

-Marre! J'en ai marre de tomber! Grogna la jeune femme pour elle-même.

-Sakura?

-Oh Neji! Ça fait longtemps.

-Oui…

-Tiens les garçons, vous êtes là aussi?

-Oui, répondit le blond.

-Ça tombe bien , alors Neji je te présente tes nouveaux élèves.

Les quatre garçons se retournèrent vivement vers elle.

-Pardon? Demanda le brun aux yeux nacrés.

-Oui, je t'avais dit que tu devrais entraîner la réincarnation de Tsunemoichi et bien les voilà, le noir et le blond ; Sasuke et Naruto.Ils sont tous les deux une partie de l'année réincarnée de Tsunemoichi.

-Je vois… Et si je refuse, après tout, ils sont deux, et n'ont aucune expérience du combat.

-Alors je devrais demander à Tenten de choisir quelqu'un parmis ses armés.Elle sera déçue , elle qui pensait pouvoir te faire confiance sur ce point, mais bon... Si tu t'en dis incapable…

La rose se retourna et Neji réagit.

-Je n'ai pas dit que je n'en étais pas capable!

-Ah non? demanda t-elle en se retournant. Alors tu vas le faire , compléta t-elle sur un air de fillette innocente.

-Ouais…

-C'est Tenten qui sera contente, elle avait peur de trop t'en demander, elle qui proposait de te donner l'aide d'un de ses soldats. Je lui dirai que c'est bon.

Le garçon réalisa alors qu'il s'était fait avoir.

-Alors les garçons, je vous laisse au bon soin de Neji. Un bateau démarrera du port dans une semaine, ne le manquez pas.

-Quel bateau? Demanda Sasuke.

-Il s'appelle Suna, ne le manquez pas, il ne s'arrête à terre dans cette ville qu'une fois tous les trois mois.

-Bien…

-Oh et Neji, Tenten a très hâte de te revoir…

La jeune femme disparu , laissant le jeune homme rougissant avec ses nouveaux élèves.

-Hum… Bon rentrons en ville… déclara le brun embarrassé.

Il siffla et l'on entendit le hennissement d'un étalon. Une magnifique monture noire au visage blanc arriva.

-Oh fait, moi c'est Neji Hyûga, Épéiste de Quinaté.

-Moi c'est Naruto, le médecin c'est Shikamaru Nara et celui qui n'a presque rien dit depuis notre rencontre c'est Sasuke, expliqua le blond.

-Bien...

Le brun monta habillement sur le dos de sa monture et fit claquer sa langue. Le cheval se lança au galop suivi des autres.

---

L'épéiste rejoignit ses élèves dans un champ près de chez lui. Il leur lança à chacun un sabre dans son fourreau.

-Voilà pour vous, nous partons dans une semaine , et je veux que vous sachiez au moins les bases avant de monter. Sur un bateau, le sol bouge et vos entraînements seront plus ardus, et je n'ai pas envie que vous découpiez tout ce qui bouge. À partir de maintenant, vous n'irez nulle part sans vos sabres, vous dormirez avec, mangerez avec, sortirez avec, vous ne vivrez plus sans eux. Votre sabre est une partie de vous. Comme un cinquième membre , vous ne devez jamais vous en séparer. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre?

Les deux élèves hochèrent la tête et l'entraînement commença…

Plus loin , deux silhouettes regardaient le cours du haut d'une colline surplombant la ville.

-Alors c'est eux… Les deux guerriers dont elle m'a parlé, lança la première ombre.

-J'aime bien le brun, il est très sexy.

La première ombre ria.

-C'est vrai qu'il est bien roulé…

La première se leva.Sa grande cape noire cachait son corps et son chapeau tricorne noir cachait ses cheveux. Ses yeux verts pétillants et vifs suivaient chacun des mouvements des élèves de l'Hyûga.

-Ils sont doués, annonça le deuxième

-Oui… Gaara, nous retournons au bateau.

-Bien Capitaine.

Les deux ombres quittèrent le poste d'observation.Ils traversèrent les rues bondées quand le regard du capitaine s'attarda sur un jeune homme qui passa près d'eux. Leurs regards se croisèrent et ils continuèrent leur route. Un sourire étira les lèvres du capitaine.

-Ce voyage s'annonce amusant…

---

Le jeune médecin arriva dans la clairière et se dirigea vers les garçons qui faisaient une pause repas.

-Dis- moi Neji , il y a des pirates dans le coin?

-Ouais. Quinaté est l'un des plus grand port de tout le pays alors ouais les pirates s'y arrêtent parfois pour dépenser leur fortune, faire la fête, se trouver des putins et refaire leurs provisions .Pourquoi?

-Je crois en avoir vu tout à l'heure dans les rues.

-C'est possible…

-Ah quoi il ressemblait? voulu savoir le blond.

-L'un des deux était roux, il n'avait rien de particulier ; un haut sans manche et un pantalon ample.Le deuxième portait une cape qui cachait son corps et je ne voyais que ses bottes noires.Ah et il avait un chapeau tricorne noir sur la tête.

-Alors tu as vu de vrais pirates, comme dans les contes pour gamin.

Le brun sourit amusé et opina.

-Super!

---

Les quatre jeunes hommes arrivèrent au port tôt ce jour-là. Ils repérèrent rapidement leur bateau, un bateau très grand dont le drapeau tout en haut, était noir comme la nuit…

-Vous êtes sûr de vous? Demanda le blond.

-Le Suna, c'est celui-là sans aucun doute, répondit Shikamaru.

-Alors on va monter sur un bateau de pirate?

-Apparemment…

Ils avancèrent vers le bateau, devant celui-ci un jeune homme les arrêta.

-Vous voulez? Demanda t-il d'un ton tranchant.

-Une amie nous a dit de monter sur ce bateau.

-Et vous faites tout ce qu'elle vous dit?

-On a pas vraiment le choix, répondit le blond embarrassé, elle est la seule à savoir ou l'on va…

-Qui est-t-elle?

-Elle s'appelle Sakura.

-Je vois… alors vous pouvez monter... Bienvenue dans l'équipage du Suna…

Les quatre garçons se regardèrent et montèrent.

-C'est le garçon que j'ai vu en ville, leur chuchota le médecin.

Les autres hochèrent la tête. Quelques minutes plus tard , le rouquin monta à bord et cria les ordres du départ. Le bateau quitta alors le port au moment où le capitaine se décida à apparaître.

-Moi qui pensais qu'il aurait manqué le départ.

Les quatre concernés se retournèrent. Le capitaine retira sa cape étouffante et la laissa tomber sur une caisse, il se retourna ensuite vers eux. C'est là qu'ils réalisèrent que le capitaine était une femme.

-Je m'appelle Temari, mais vous m'appelez capitaine. Bienvenue dans mon équipage les gars…

Ok normalement Temari ne devait pas arriver avant quelques chapitres, mais elle me manquait alors voilà. Donnez moi votre avis sur ce chapitre!

Dans le prochain chapitre : Naruto et compagnie vont apprendre que faire partie d'un équipage de pirates n'est pas de tout repos...

Aller Bai Bai!


	5. Chapter 4

Bouya!!

_**Chapitre 4**_

Une jeune fille était assise près d'un étang à l'eau mystérieusement noire. Elle portait une robe blanche à corset dont les jupons lui donnaient un air de princesse, courte à l'avant s'arrêtant à mi-cuisse et longue à l'arrière jusqu'à toucher le sol. Devant, sur la poitrine une boucle noire, comme les cordons retenant son corset bien serré et les jupons de sa robe, donnaient à sa robe un air un peu enfantin. Une jeune femme rentra, habillée d'un corset et d'une jupe classique.

-Bonjour.

-Bonjour.

-Cette robe te va à merveille ma petite Hinata

-Merci, Il est rare de te voir vêtue autrement qu'en mage.

-Je n'ai pas à assister les garçons aujourd'hui, et puis ils sont avec Temari.

-Oui d'ailleurs ils ne tarderont pas à regretter de t'avoir écouté.

-Ah oui? Montre-moi. Demanda le Mage.

L'arme hocha la tête et passa sa main sur l'étang, une image commença alors à se former.

'''

Temari regarda longuement ses nouveaux membres d'équipage. Les garçons la regardèrent à leur tour, elle était vêtue d'une veste blanche ouverte et nouée au-dessus du nombril laissant voir son soutien-gorge noir, un short très court recouvert d'un grand tissus rappelant une jupe complètement ouverte à l'avant et un chapeau tricorne noir sur sa tête laissant voir ses cheveux blonds laissés libre coupés aux épaules. Dans son cou, une chaîne en or soutenait une pierre couleur émeraude comme ses grands yeux espiègles traversés d'une lueur sadique et amusée. Pour compléter le tout elle portait des bottes noires typiques de pirates remontants sur ses chevilles.

-Alors mes mignons on s'embarque sur un bateau de pirates sans prévenir.

-C'est Sakura qui nous a dit de monter, répondit le blond

-J'espère qu'elle vous a aussi prévenus que vous n'auriez pas une place à bord sans la mériter?

-Euh… non.

Un sourire sadique étira les lèvres de la capitaine.

-Alors toi mon mignon blondinet tu vas me nettoyer le point, le médoc' tu vas en cuisine et le brun aux cheveux longs à la vigie ; le dernier, il est mort, annonça t'elle sans laisser filtrer le moindre sentiment. Et le brun mignon bien foutu tu vas avec Gaara, puis elle se retourna vers le rouquin en question, tu voulais un assistant pour t'aider alors voilà, puis revenant à "l'assistant", Gaara est mon frère et mon bras droit et maintenant ton maître.

-Quoi? S'exclama Sasuke

-Mais je ne veux pas être au ménage! Cria le blond.

-Galère…

-Vous faites ce que je vous dis ou je vous jette par-dessus bord on se comprend bien? JE suis le capitaine sur ce bateau et si vous voulez y rester vous aller devoir gagner votre place.

-Comment je fais pour les entraîner au combat si je suis toujours à la vigie.

-J'ai trois vigies lorsqu'on te relayera tu pourras les entraîner s'ils ont terminé leurs boulots, maintenant tout le monde au travail et que ça saute!! Cria la capitaine.

Les hommes s'activèrent aussitôt et Gaara partit avec Sasuke. Shikamaru allait partir lorsque le capitaine le héla.

-Tu es médecin d'après ce que m'a dit Sakura.

-Oui.

-Alors viens avec moi…

Temari rentra alors à l'intérieur, elle le conduisit à travers le couloir de cabines et s'arrêta au fond, elle ouvrit la porte d'une cabine, plus grande et plus vaste que les autres et entra suivie du garçon, elle referma la porte derrière lui et avança vers le lit. La blonde retira son chapeau et détacha sa veste avant de les laisser choir sur le lit avant de se retourner dos à lui retirant ses cheveux de sur son épaule droite. Si le brun avait été gêné de la situation en voyant le capitaine se déshabiller il n'en laissa rien paraître et reprit contenance en voyant l'entaille d'une bonne dizaine de centimètres sous son omoplate droite. Il s'approcha d'elle et oubliant sur le champ leur rapport capitaine matelot se mit à examiner la blessure de plus près.

-Comment vous vous êtes fait ça? Demanda alors le médecin en ouvrant son sac.

-Je t'ai amené ici pour que tu t'occupes de mon épaule pas pour me taper la causette.

-Je vais devoir recoudre la plaie, déclara t'il sans se laisser influencer par sa mauvaise humeur.

-Fais ce que tu as à faire et épargne moi les détails cracha la blonde.

Le brun s'exécuta, il sortit une aiguille de son sac et la trempa dans l'alcool avant d'enfiler ses gants et de la passer sous une flamme, il commença alors son travail, ses mains étaient habiles et la blessure fut refermée en quelques minutes. Le médecin commença alors à lui faire un pansement, impressionné par son sang-froid, pas une fois, elle n'avait bougé, elle était restée stoïque tout le long, pas un rictus de douleur pas un soupir ou un gémissement, il avait pourtant perforé sa peau à l'aide d'une aiguille plusieurs fois.

-Tu dois être insensible à la douleur pour ne pas avoir bronché une seule fois.

-T'as fini?

-Oui.

-Alors sors de ma chambre et va en cuisine, tu as du boulot.

Le garçon hocha la tête et sortit.

-Viens me voir si tu as un problème, lança t'il en passant la porte.

Il ferma la porte et la jeune femme soupira, elle se redressa reprenant sa veste blanche et se retourna lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, son frère fit son entrée, un Sasuke grognon derrière lui, la blonde se retourna vers lui sa veste détachée.

-Alors tu as demandé au médoc' de te soigner.

Temari opina et se retourna vers la grande fenêtre et regarda dehors. Elle était la seule à posséder une fenêtre dans ses compartiments, fenêtre qui trônait l'arrière du bateau en entier.

-Une tempête approche, avec elle des Kaines (se prononce Ka-i-mé)

-Tu es sûre?

-Oui, les remous de la mer en sont le signe.

-Et merde… manquait plus que ça… Réunis tout le monde sur le pont Gaara.

-Bien…

'''

Temari annonça l'arrivée des Kaines quelques minutes plus tard. Devant la soudaine agitation des matelots Sasuke se décida à demander : « Qu'est-ce que les Kaines »

-Des créatures aquatiques mi-sirènes mi-démons commença le roux, elles vont de bateau en bateau pour tuer les marins, elles les charment avec leur chant et les attirent dans l'eau où elles les noient, elles sont laides, leur peau est bleue comme les vagues d'une tempête, leurs crocs sont aiguisés comme la lame d'un sabre, leurs griffes sont capables de transpercer la coque d'un navire et leurs yeux peuvent percer ton âme.

-Il est impossible de les vaincre? demanda le blond.

-Bien sûr que si, mais c'est très dur, vous devez rester concentré, ne jamais les regarder dans les yeux et ne jamais perdre votre concentration, leur chant capture les esprits volages et distraits, la seule façon de s'en défaire c'est de tuer la Kaine qui nous a pris sous son emprise.

-Tous ceux qui sont incapables de lutter contre ces monstres, vous aidez à arrêter le bateau et vous rentrez, les autres préparez vous aux combats, je préfère être seule sur le pont que de risquer mon équipage.

Les pirates s'affairèrent Temari regarda les nouveaux membres de sont équipage. Elles prit son sabre et le lança sur Shikamaru ce dernier l'évita d'un pas sur le côté et l'attrapa par le manche sans difficulté quelconque.

-Je le savais, tu dis aider les gens alors que tu es formé pour les tuer… Pourquoi?

-Enfant j'ai appris à me battre, j'ai tué par le passé je ne le nie pas, mais je n'ai plus touché à une arme depuis que j'ai pris le titre de médecin jusqu'à aujourd'hui. J'ai été formé pour tuer, mais je ne le désire pas.

-Et bien aujourd'hui tu le feras,

-Non.

-Tu le feras! C'est un ordre.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que j'ai besoin de guerriers pour vaincre ces monstres qui foncent sur nous, de guerriers d'expérience et de combat! Tu es un guerrier, je le vois dans tes yeux, dans tes gestes, sur tes mains le sang a déjà coulé, alors te repentir maintenant ou plus tard ne sert à rien.

Le médecin ne broncha pas.

-Le blond et le ténébreux vous rentrez.

-Quoi!? S'écria le dit blond, non je veux rester et me battre!

-Tu es faible, cracha la blonde, tu sais à peine les bases d'un combat et tu veux les vaincre, tu te feras tuer et si par miracle tu évites leurs griffes tu seras emporté par leur chant, Sakura m'a demandé de vous ramener, en vie, à Konoha, et je le ferais car je n'ai qu'une parole.

-Comment veux-tu qu'il devienne fort si tu leur refuses le combat.

-Toi je ne t'ai pas sonné l'épéiste.

-Je suis leur maître et c'est à moi d'évaluer leur niveau au combat.

-Bien, alors handicapes toi, s'ils sont tués alors tu sauveras cette planète toi-même… railla la pirate avant de regagner ses appartements.

-Sauver cette planète? demanda soudainement le blond brisant le silence qui s'était installé entre eux.

-Selon la prophétie toi et Sasuke allez détruire Tsunemachi et libérer le monde de l'emprise des dieux.

-Oui, on va tuer un dieu, c'est ça, j'ai bien failli y croire, c'est très marrant, rigola le blond en partant

-C'est du vrai? Cette prophétie demanda Sasuke une fois son ami parti.

-Oui, répondit simplement Neji.

-Bien…

Neji regarda son autre élève partir puis il se retourna vers le médecin.

-Tu vas te battre?

-Je crois bien que oui…

-Dis-toi que ces créatures n'ont rien d'humain, lança le rouquin, ça t'aidera.

-Oui… peut-être…

---

Temari monta sur le pont avec son Katana de prédilection, ayant donné celui qu'elle utilisait tous les jours à Shikamaru, elle avait dû sortir son bien le plus précieux de ses armoires. Vêtue de sa cape que le vent faisait claquer dans son dos, elle regardait la tempête se lever. Son équipage était rentré en presque totalité, sur le pont il n'y avait plus qu'elle et son frère, les quatre nouveaux à bord et trois de ses hommes sur la vingtaine qui dirigeait le bateau. Lorsqu'un cri retentit au loin comme une plainte sourde venant de l'océan elle porta sa main à son sabre. Autour d'elle, elle vit Gaara s'armer des puissants poignards qui l'avaient rendu célèbres sous le nom du « Poignard faucheur » Neji sortit son sabre à lame noire imité par ses deux élèves et Shikamaru se plaça en position, les pieds en parallèle le gauche décalant vers l'arrière, la main gauche sur son fourreau et la droite sur la garde de son arme. Soudain, sortant tout droit des profondeurs de l'océan des créatures sortirent de l'eau, leur peau était si foncée qu'elle en était presque invisible à la noirceur de la nuit, leurs griffes grises scintillaient sous la lumière nocturne comme leurs dents étrangement blanches. Elles étaient debout sur leurs jambes, derrière elles une queue-de-poisson leur servait d'appui comme un troisième membre inférieur. Elles étaient laides et effrayantes. Les créatures attaquèrent, la première chargea Shikamaru qui rapide comme l'éclair sortit son arme lui tranchant le poitrail par la même occasion, les autres attaquèrent, la danse mortelle du médecin continua, rapide, précise et dévastatrice, encore plus que celle de Neji. Temari commença elle aussi, elle entra dans la danse en même temps que Gaara, la jeune femme de même niveau que le Nara et son frère qui avec ses poignards égalisait facilement le niveau de l'épéiste sans pour autant le surpasser.Le combat faisait rage sur le pont, les créatures tombaient une à une au pied des combattants. Après près d'une heure, le combat se termina enfin lorsque Temari trancha la gorge d'une des Kaines laissant échapper un liquide épais couleur indigo.

-Maintenant qu'ils sont morts, on jette les corps à l'océan, le médoc' tu t'occupes des blessés.

Le capitaine appela son équipage qui s'empressa de venir jeter les corps à l'eau et de nettoyer le pont de tout sang indigo qui séchait à grande vitesse. Après avoir aidé son équipage à nettoyer pendant que Shikamaru pansait les plaies Temari regagna sa cabine, elle commença à se déshabiller lorsqu'on frappa à la porte, elle s'enveloppa dans son long manteau noir et ouvrit la porte.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites là? Demanda t-elle au médecin et à son frère.

-Lui il est là pour te soigner moi pour te parler du parcours de demain.

-Je ne suis pas blessée.

-Je viens aussi pour ton épaule, je dois changer le pansement et nettoyer la plaie.

-Plus tard là je vais prendre une douche, annonça t'elle en rentrant dans sa chambre suivie des deux autres garçons, elle changea de pièce, le rouquin la suivit faisant signe au brun de le suivre.

Lorsqu'il rentra dans la pièce, il vit le manteau sur le sol et la jeune femme derrière un rideau laissant l'eau couler sur son corps. Temari vivait avec des hommes, elle n'était pas pudique le moins du monde et savait se battre mieux que n'importe lequel des membres de son équipage son seul titre de capitaine suffisait à décourager de toutes tentatives les nouveaux membres de son équipage qui arrivaient à chaque amarrage. Gaara prit place sur le sol et commença à parler de l'itinéraire du lendemain, lorsqu'elle fut sortie de la douche, le médecin s'occupa de sa blessure puis elle les renvoya à leur cabine…

Alors voilà dans deux jours, je recommence l'école et je voulais terminer ce chapitre avant, je vais p'être pourvoir en écrire un autre d'ici mercredi, on verra.

Aller bai bai!


	6. Chapter 5

BOUYA LES GENS!!!

Ça fait longtemps non? Désolée j'étais trop occupée, avec les cours, la job, les copines, j'avais plus de temps. Mais avec j'ai réussi à terminer ce chapitre (HOURA!).

Avant de commencer j'ai un forum à vous conseiller :http:// le-sharingan. c'est un gros déconnage, mais c'est marrant, on se cherche du monde hésitez pas

_**Chapitre 5**_

Temari accoudée sur le bord regardait la mer défiler sous son navire adoré. Une douce comptine s'échappait de ses lèvres entrouvertes dissimulée par le bruit de vague. Sur le pont une seule personne entendait sa chanson, le médecin qui changeait le pansement sur son épaule presque guérite.

- On est de vrais canailles, des maudits pirates. Trinquons, mes jolis, Yo ho.

Yo ho, Yo ho, nous sommes des pirates, des forbans

On rançonne, on ravage, on pille, on vole.

Yo ho, Yo ho, nous sommes des pirates, des forbans…

-Temari! cria le rouquin, la coupant dans sa chanson, regarde là haut y'a la sorcière qui se ramène!

Temari leva les yeux comme toutes les personnes présentes sur le pont, des étincelles bleues commençaient à se formées dans le ciel. La blonde s'élança, ne laissant pas au Nara le temps de replacer le pansement et grimpa au cordage. Arrivée en haut, elle sauta par dessus la vigie se tenant en équilibre sur le dessus des voiles et attendit. Sakura apparu enfin et chuta, la réaction de la blonde ne dura que quelques secondes, elle sauta dans le vide, attrapa la rose par le poignet et se laissa glisser sur l'une des cordes qui retenait les voiles ouvertes jusque sur le pont. Elle posa pied au sol et en lâcha la rose.

-Waou! Super, on refait un tour, déclara la rose.

-Apprends plutôt à atterrir, répondit la blonde stoïque.

-Facile à dire, déjà qu'au sol, je tombe à tout coup imagine sur un navire qui se déplace à toutes les microsecondes? Ne? C'est« SUPER» difficile, j'ai déjà de la chance d'être arrivée «SUR» le bateau alors j'en demanderais pas plus.

La blonde soupira et se retourna vers elle.

-Alors les nouvelles? Bonne j'espère, demanda la blonde.

-Bonne et mauvaise, répondit la rose, bonne pour toi mauvais pour eux, termina t'elle en pointant les quatre garçons.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda le médecin.

-Bah d'abord Temari j'ai ce que tu m'as demandé, déclara la rose en tendant un objet enveloppé dans une couverture en velour noir, fais attention, la puissance magique de ce truc est incroyable.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Sakura, je sais l'utiliser, déclara la blonde en découvrant le médaillon en or.

-Ensuite pour les garçons, j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle, Konoha est attaqué, vous ne pourrez donc pas vous rendre à Konoha immédiatement, Temari vous déposera au port de Yuki et vous devrez traverser à travers la montagne.

-Donc on va devoir faire un détour énorme, résuma le brun aux yeux nacrés.

-Oui, Temari vous accompagnera, elle connaît bien les tours, le frère de Sasuke…

-Mon frère!?

-Oui, tu as un frère Sasuke, il s'appelle Itachi, il apprend les arts martiaux depuis maintenant quinze ans, il vous aidera dans votre quête.

-Mais…

-Plus tard les questions, trancha la blonde, termine tes explications Sakura, si je dois accompagner ses idiots je préfère savoir jusqu'où avant que tu te lances dans de longues explications sur le pourquoi du comment.

-Bien, Itachi sera au sommet du grand pic, il vous y attendra, avec Reira, une autre élève de Pein, je l'ai déjà prévenu, ils guideront les garçons jusqu'à Konoha, ensuite tu seras libre de tes actions et libérer de ta dette.

La blonde hocha la tête et repartit suivie de Gaara et Shikamaru qui n'avaient que faire des explications sur le dit Itachi et qui voulait terminer son travail auprès de la jeune femme.

-Tu as dit que j'avais un frère?

-Oui, un grand frère, il a vingt-cinq ans et il te ressemble beaucoup, répondit sagement la rose.

-Pourquoi je suis allé à l'orphelinat alors?

-Ça je ne l'ai pas décidé, Itachi était déjà dans une école d'art martiaux quand vos parents sont morts, il ne l'a pas su avant ses quinze ans, lorsque son maître est mort et que Pein a pris sa place et lui a tout dit, de plus d'après les anciens, ta rencontre avec Naruto était programmée dans les astres et il ne devait pas l'empêcher.

Le brun baissa la tête.

-Je vais dans ma cabine j'ai besoin de réfléchir…

-Je suis désolée Sasuke, mais les anciens ont refusé catégoriquement qu'Itachi vienne te chercher…

Le brun partit sans répondre.

---

-Gaara sort moi une carte de Genso.

-Une carte des tours?

-Non seulement de Genso.

Le rouquin s'exécuta pendant que Shikamaru terminait de panser l'épaule de la blonde. Il déplia sur la table une grande carte en papier jaunie sur les bords, la blonde s'y plongea alors.

-Tu veux bien m'éclairer? Demanda le brun lorsqu'elle leva enfin le nez du papier.

-Pourquoi, lança t'elle.

-J'aimerais comprendre, cette carte m'est inconnue j'aimerais apprendre.

La blonde soupira et opina, elle connaissait ça, elle aussi se sentait le besoin d'apprendre dès qu'on posait quelque chose d'inconnu devant ses yeux.

-D'accord, alors écoute bien… Voilà Genso c'est sur ce continent que nous nous rendrons.

Le brun se pencha au-dessus de la carte. Le continent ressemblait un peu à un énorme carré incliné sur la gauche, au milieu plusieurs montagnes étaient dessinées à travers lesquels il pouvait voir un village, unique et petit en son centre, protégé par cette barrière naturel, au nord un deuxième village un peu plus grand, au sud un énorme village couvrait tout le bas du continent, à l'ouest et à l'est des villages dont la taille variait entre celui du nord et du sud était entouré de forêt ou de sable.

-Ici, commença- t-elle en pointant le grand village du sud. C'est Konoha, là où nous devions nous rendre au départ, mais si une guerre y a éclaté, il nous y sera sans doute impossible d'accoster alors nous allons passer par ici, continua le capitaine en décrivant un arc de cercle partant de Konoha traversant la mer jusqu'au nord. C'est Yuki, un pays très froid et jamais attaqué, pourquoi? Tout simplement parce qu'il n'y a rien, un petit village ou s'arrête quelques navigateurs pour se ravitailler, mais rien de plus. Nous passerons par ici, voilà le col des grandes tours, c'est un chemin très risqué, mais moins que le col de la mort qui part de l'est ou la chaîne de Damoclès qui part de l'ouest.

-Pourquoi personne ne vous attaque en passant par le nord, l'ouest ou l'est, même si c'est dangereux ça ne doit pas être impossible.

-Bien sûr que c'est possible, lança t'elle avec un drôle d'air, mais il ont bien trop peur, termina la blonde avec un sourire.

-Peur?

-Ce village là au centre est le cœur du terrain d'entraînement des meilleurs pratiquants d'arts martiaux du monde, à l'est ont été formés les meilleures tireurs de l'histoire et dans ce village à l'ouest sont nés des hommes dont le nom seul fait trembler de peur les meilleures combattants de l'univers, termina t'elle avec un sourire carnassier.

-Tu devineras que Temari est née dans le village de Suna, à l'ouest et qu'elle en est fière. Le seul nom de son bateau suffi à ce qu'elle soit respectée et elle adore ça, éclaircit le rouquin qui n'avait pas dit un mot depuis le début du cour.

-Je vois. Où est le grand pic?

-Ici, déclara la capitaine en pointa une montagne derrière le col des grandes tours.

-Pourquoi cette chaîne s'appelle le col des grandes tours.

-Les montagnes y sont carréés, et elles sont énormes, on dirait des tours, j'en ai déjà escaladée une, ici et là on y retrouve même des trous énormes et profonds dans lesquels on peut s'arrêter et se reposer sans problème, rappelant les fenêtres des anciens châteaux de pierre.

-Je vois…

-Au centre des tours il y a un chemin, le col principal, mais nous ne l'emprunterons pas, nous serions trop facilement repérable par les animaux sauvages, non nous passerons par l'entrée du grand col, si nous sommes attaqués nous y aurons la place pour nous battre seulement il est bien plus escarpé et difficile à traverser que ce soit à cause de l'irrégularité du terrain ou de la difficulté d'accessibilité.

-Je vois, quand tu parles d'animaux sauvages, à quoi penses-tu?

-Aux goules, aux Kooris et aux aisus aux Ooyuki et au Fubuki.

-Je ne connais pas la moitié de ses créatures.

-Les goules ressemblent à des humaines, de vieilles femmes qui n'ont que la peau sur les os, elles n'ont pas de jambes et elles ont peur du feu, à ma connaissance les métaux ne les blessent pas, la magie et le feu sont les seules armes qui marchent contre elles.

Les Kooris ressemblent aux Kaines, leur peau est bleu et claire comme la glace, elle sont mignonnes, grandes comme des gamines, mais dangereuses comme des fauves, leurs griffes sont si longues qu'elles peuvent rivaliser avec mes poignards, les dents si tranchantes que j'en ai déjà vu une morte dans une montagne à pleine dents et faire un trou dans la tour.

Les aisus sont comme de gros oiseaux blanc, elle ne sont pas particulièrement dangereuses, elles sont comme les requins, l'odeur du sang les attirent et elles attaquent là ou les conduisent leurs odorats.

Les Ooyumis sont de gros ours blancs intelligents qui se tiennent sur deux pattes et se battent avec des gros bouts de bois, parfois ils utilisent les armes que les précédents adversaires ont perdues où laissées derrière eux, ou qu'ils ont récupéré après les avoir tués, ils laissent rarement s'échapper leur proie et aiment par-dessus tout la viande rouge.

Pour finir les Fubuki, personnellement je n'en ai jamais vu, je sais seulement qu'ils hantent les montagnes et sont les plus dangereux prédateurs des grandes tours.

Le brun hocha la tête. Il regarda la carte encore quelques minutes sans rien dire puis se redressa.

-Merci pour les explications, je vais aller voir les autres maintenant, j'aimerais discuter un peu avec Sakura si elle est toujours là.

-Elle est sur le pont avec Naruto et Neji… répondit la blonde en le regardant.

-Comment tu?

-Je sais tout ce qui se passe sur mon bateau, lâcha t'elle évasive.

Le brun la contempla un moment puis un sourire en coin apparu sur ses lèvres et il quitta la cabine.

Le rouquin s'approcha de son chef.

-Tu l'aimes bien le toubib non?

La blonde tourna la tête vers lui.

-Pardon?!

-N'importe qui t'aurait demandé des explications, que ce soit sur la géographie ou les monstres tu l'aurais envoyé balader et c'est moi qui l'aurait expliqué… mais lui tu lui as expliqué.

-Ça ne veut rien dire, elle rebaissa la tête vers la carte.

-Tu sais Temari, lâcha t'il en partant. Tu as le droit d'aimer, que ce soit au niveau de l'amitié ou de l'amour.

-Je t'aime toi, annonça t'elle du tact au tact.

-Je suis ton frère.

-Et alors.

-Tu as le droit d'aimer les autres, ceux qui ne sont pas de la famille, tu n'es pas comme moi, tu as des sentiments, et tu as le droit de les laisser s'exprimer… sur ses mots le garçon quitta la cabine.

-Je ne peux pas… non… je ne veux pas… rectifia t'elle pour elle-même

---

Shikamaru se réveilla et se leva, Neji était réveillé et tendait l'oreille par dessus les ronflements sonores du blond. Il tendit l'oreille.

_« Taka wa kitto kanashi karou »_

-Qu'est-ce que? Demanda le brun.

-Je sais pas, ça vient de commencer… vient on va monter voir…

Les deux jeunes hommes sortirent. Ils montèrent sur le pont ou le bruit était de plus en plus présent et fort.

_« Kokoro wo nani ni tatoe you_

_Taka no you na kono kokoro_

_Kokoro wo nani ni tatoe you_

_Sora wo mau yo na kanashi sa wo »_

Shikamaru leva la tête et la vit, sur la vigie, assise les pieds dans le vide elle chantait, le médaillon en or flottait devant elle émettant de douce onde dans l'air.

-Lorsqu'elle chante le médaillon émet des ondes qui repoussent les Kaines et les autres créatures de la mer, répondit le rouquin derrière eux à leur question silencieuse.

Les deux bruns se retournèrent vers le frère du capitaine assis près de la porte qui écoutait sa sœur chanter.

_« Hana wa kitto setsuna karou_

_Iro mo kasunda ame no naka »_

-Vous pouvez retourner vous coucher, Temari veille sur nous.

Les deux garçons retournèrent se coucher. Le médecin s'endormit en écoutant la mélodie.

_« Kokoro wo nani ni tatoe you_

_Hana no you na kono kokoro_

_Kokoro wo nani ni tatoe you_

_Ame ni utareru setsuna sa wo… »_

Petite leçon de japonais :

Genso veut dire élément : Comme Suna veut dire sable Yuki neige et Konoha est la capitale de Hi no Kuni qui veut dire feu j'ai trouvé ce nom approprié.

Pour les grosses bébêtes maintenant très simple, ça se passait en montagne il faisait froid, y'avait de la neige et de la glace alors Koori et Aisu veulent dire glace et Ooyumi veut dire forte neige alors que Fubuki est une tempête de neige.

La première chanson tout le monde l'a deviné c'est celle de Pirate des Caraïbes.

La deuxième c'est Teru no uta (ou la chanson de Teru) des contes de terremer un film de Ghibli sortit y'a pas longtemps je crois. Très bon film, même si l'est un peu bizarre au niveau de l'organisation. Si vous voulez l'entendre au complet (et pas des extraits ici et là) je peux vous l'envoyer par email (envoyer moi un message mon mail est sur mon profil) sinon vous pouvez avoir la version longue avec instruments qu'il y a sur dailymotion mais je préfère la mienne avec que du piano.

Bon voilà c'est tout pour cette fois la prochaine sera sûrement Kokyuu no Inochi.

BAI BAI


	7. Chapter 6

Voilà le chapitre 6, j'espère que vous allez aimer!

_**Chapitre 6**_

Quelques jours plus tard, quand les aventuriers sortirent sur le pont, le froid du vent pénétra sous leurs vêtements , leur glaçant les os. Le capitaine arriva vers eux, sa cape sur le dos. Gaara s'approcha d'eux et leur tendit des capes. De lourdes capes, longues jusqu'à mis mollet, attachées au niveau du cou, se refermant d'elle-même autour du corps de son occupant. Celle de Temari était identique, mais un large capuchon était rabattu sur ses épaules, capuchon qui une fois endossé cachait son tricorne et retombait devant, ombrant son visage jusqu'au nez.

-Nous arrivons à Yuki, allez chercher vos sacs…

---

Quelques minutes plus tard sur le pont, l'équipage était amassé. Trois des hommes de la blonde les accompagnaient.Gaara faisait lui aussi naturellement parti du voyage. Le bateau jeta l'encre au port et laissa aller la passerelle. Les trois hommes descendirent rapidement, leur sac sur l'épaule. La blonde se retourna vers son équipage.

-Si Yuki est attaqué, vous suivez le code, vous remontez l'encre et partez..Si , dans deux semaines, je ne suis pas de retour, laissez tomber les suppositions et partez. Si nous sommes toujours en vie nous vous rejoindrons à l'endroit habituel.

-Que les dieux soient avec vous capitaine.

La blonde hocha la tête et descendit, suivie de Gaara et des quatre autres…

---

Temari entra dans un bar suivie de son bras droit et de ses nouveaux mousses.

-Lame de vent, poignard faucheur, a fait po longtemps! déclara l'aubergiste en les voyant entrer.

-Salut Dan, salua la blonde avec un sourire.

-C't'encore, une nouvelle aventure?

-On peut dire..Ah tu as toujours cette lame que je t'avais confiée.

-Un peu, mon n'veu, une si belle lame j'allais pas la j'ter par les f"nêtres!

-J'en aurais besoin.

-Vrai? Oh alors c'est du sérieux c'te fois.

-Plutôt.

-Ok d'bors, j'va trouver , j'dois dire qu'ça fait longtemps qu'jai po cherché là d'dans.

-Merci.

La blonde s'accouda au bar en attendant le retour de l'aubergiste. Lorsque celui-ci revint, il tenait dans ses mains un fourreau noir charbon.

-V'la ma p'tite, dans l'même état qu'tu lo laissée V'la cinq ans.

-Merci.

La pirate tira la lame du fourreau et la regarda, la meilleure lame qu'elle n'avait jamais possédée. Un équilibre parfait, une lame inarrêtable, une arme parfaite. La lame avait la couleur de l'acier bleuté, le manche à la forme d'un dragon, et la couleur du feu.

-C'tait la vieille lame de ton paternel vrai?

-Oui, la lame du Tiger Blood…

-C'tait un foutu bon'homme t'avais m'me po l'temps de savoir s'qui s'passait qu't'étais mort, fioup pu t'te. J'me suis t'jours d'mandé comment ta mère avait pu l'choisir. Kal était t'ment belle. Tous homme d'village était à ce pied. Toé aussi a t'arriverais si tu lachais un peu ton bateau et ton mond'homme.

La blonde sourit amusée et le remercia avant de partir, en fixant l'arme à sa ceinture. La blonde rabattit son capuchon sur sa tête et se mit à marchert, guidant le groupe jusqu'aux portes de la ville.Les trois membres de son équipage les attendaient.

-Okimoto, Razan vous fermez la marche, Jiro derrière moi avec Gaara, je suis celle qui connaît le mieux les montagnes, j'ouvrirai donc la marche, le toubib en troisime ligne. Sasuke et Naruto en quatrième ligne le prof entre eux.

Les autres acceptèrent et elle se mit en route, suivie de ses compagnons de route. Commença alors un long périple, même Naruto d'un naturel bavard vit son envie de discuter endormie par le froid qui les agressait. Leurs capes les couvraient en grande partie, mais Temari était la seule à posséder un capuchon pour couvrir sa tête. Ils marchèrent longtemps avant que la nuit tombe. Ils virent alors apparaître les montagnes. Temari prit alors la parole pour la première fois depuis la mise en marche du groupe.

-Nous marcherons encore quelques heures jusqu'à attendre l'arche du grand col. Le vent ne nous gênera plus une fois entrés, nous dormirons quelques heures et nous repartirons. Faites attention la nuit est excessivement dangereuse…

---

Après quelques heures, le groupe arriva enfin à l'arche. Temari retira son capuchon et se retourna vers ses Èquipiers.

-Nous passerons la nuit ici, Okimoto tu prends le premier tour de garde, Jiro le second suivi de Gaara, le prof et le toubib. Deux heures chacun à la fin des deux heures du toubib, je veux tout le monde près à repartir. Nous mangerons rapidement et nous remettrons en route. Maintenant tout le monde dort, nous aurons besoin de force demain…

---

Lorsque le médecin prit son tour de garde, Neji lui adressa un signe de tête avant d'aller dormir. Shikamaru commença par nourrir le feu et s'en rapprocher. Même si le vent avait cessé, le froid était toujours aussi mordant. Il vit plus loin Neji qui s'était assoupi, Naruto qui s'agitait dans son sommeil et Sasuke qui n'avait pas bougé depuis le début de la nuit. Il remarqua ensuite les hommes de la blonde, tous endormis, leur arme prête à être saisites au premier son suspect. Gaara dormait près du capitaine. Sur le dos immobile, comme un mort, Temari, elle, dormait appuyée sur son avant-bras, elle avait l'air de dormir profondément. Un cri se fit alors entendre au-dessus de leur tête, le brun porta sa main à la garde de son arme.

-Calme toi ce n'est qu'un Aisu…

Le brun se retourna pour voir la blonde qui le regardait, les yeux grands ouverts. Elle se redressa souplement et vint s'asseoir près du feu.

-Il y a sans aucun doute un terrain plus intéressant pour lui plus haut dans les tours… Je te l'ai dit, ses rapaces n'attaquent que là où l'odeur du sang est présente… Pour l'instant et jusqu'à notre premier combat nous sommes en sécurité face à eux…

-Mais… s'ils sont attirés par le sang, alors quelqu'un ou quelque chose est mort là-haut… et ce qui l'a tué plane désormais sur nos têtes non?

-Tu as tout compris… Désormais nous devrons avancer vite, silencieusement et discrètement. Le col des grandes tours est excessivement dangereux…

Le brun hocha la tête. La blonde sortit alors sa carte des tours et commenÁa ses observations…

---

La matinée était assez avancée lorsqu'ils reprirent la route. Ils avancèrent à bon rythme toute la journée et la nuit venue ils s'arrêtèrent. Alors que Razan montait la garde, ce fut Temari qui sonna l'alerte. Naruto et Sasuke s'étaient tout juste redressés qu'ils virent l'équipage de la blonde au combat. Temari avait disparu. Shikamaru sortit son sabre et se lança au combat, suivi de Neji, les deux élèves se tinrent près au combat à côté. Le groupe affrontait des créatures à la peau claire comme la glace et grande comme des gamines. L'adversaire se battait à l'aide de ses griffes et de ses dents…

Le combat fit rage entre les montagnes pendant presque une demi-heure. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta, les hommes de Temari se dirigèrent vers l'encavement dans la montagne.

-Où est Temari? Demanda le blond.

-Là dedans, répondit le roux.

-Elle est tombée? Demanda le médecin.

-Non… elle a sauté lorsque Razan est tombé…

-Il va bien?

-On l'ignore…

Quelques minutes plus tard, la blonde apparu sur la façade, agilement elle se hissa au sommet et ressortit de l'encavement.

-Où est Razan?demanda Jiro.

-Il est mort…

La blonde partit ramasser ses affaires.

-On part, grouillez-vous…

---

-Ça commence mal Sakura… se plaignit la brunette devant son étang. Ils sont partis hier et un des combattants de Temari est déjà mort…

La rose caressa la tête de l'arme.

-Calme toi Hinata…

-Mais…

-Tout ira bien, lorsqu'ils seront sortis du passage, tu pourras leur venir en aide.

-Et s'il se passait quelques choses d'ici là!?

-Temari les protégeras sur sa vie, ne t'inquites pas…

---

-À partir de maintenant, vous allez tripler votre vigilance, les Aisus sont de sérieux adversaires et vous êtes couverts de sang autant dire de vrais appâts pour eux. Le premier qui laisse retomber sa surveillance, qui s'endort pendant son tour de garde ou qui trouve le moyen très brillant de nous faire repérer, je vais lui faire sa fête moi, vous voyez, j'ai l'intention bien présente de ressortir d'ici vivante.

Sur ses mots, la blonde se retourna et ordonna de reprendre la route.

-Oki tu deviens seul en dernière ligne, soit vigilant.

Cette nuit-là , le groupe repartit bien avant l'aurore, avançant péniblement entre les sillons des montagnes. Temari en première ligne ne cessait ses va-et-viens entre le groupe et les premiers points en hauteur des tours. Une main sur ses armes, elle sautait sur les tours, grimpait à une vitesse fulgurante jusqu'aux premiers point d'appuis, scrutait le ciel, le chemin devant eux, et redescendait quand le groupe l'avait dépassé. Le médecin se surprit à penser que si la blonde possédait un cheval, il ne l'aurait pas beaucoup vu pendant la traversée. Lorsque Temari quittait le groupe la formation changeait, Gaara et Jiro se séparaient et s'alignaient l'un derrière l'autre, Gaara à la place de sa sœur comme tête de ligne, Naruto et Sasuke venaient rejoindre le médecin derrière eux et Neji et Oki fermaient la marche l'un derrière l'autre.

La nuit venue, le groupe s'arrêta enfin.Ils mangèrent sans bruit et se couchèrent. Aucun son n'agita les montagnes cette nuit-là, Temari n'en dormit pas. Ce silence n'était pas de bon augure et elle le savait bien, trop bien.

---

-Tu devrais essayer de dormir, déclara son frère en prenant place près d'elle.

-Il n'attend que ça…

-Qui?

La blonde se retourna pour voir le médecin s'asseoir devant eux et regarder le feu.

-Les sales bêtes qui se cachent en haut des tours et nous espionnent depuis cette après-midi…

-Ils sont dangereux.

-Bien sûr, mais pas tant que je les surveille.

-Pourquoi?

-Ma magie est plus puissante que la leur…

-Alors on est en sécurité tant que tu es avec nous?

-Tant que je ne relâche pas ma surveillance…

La pirate posa son menton sur ses mains liées et ferma les yeux…

---

Le jour venu, le groupe repris sa marche. Gaara les guidait à bon train, Temari arpentait le terrain. Vers Midi, la blonde se fixa devant le groupe.

-Serrez les rangs, ordonna-t-elle…

Gaara vit sa sœur plus tendue qu'à l'habitué, il devina facilement que les créatures qui les observaient s'agitaient. Quelques minutes plus tard, le médecin disparu dans une pluie d'étincelles. La blonde jura et se lança vers les parois d'une des tours. En quelques secondes elle s'était déà lancée dans une escalade mortelle. Un faux mouvement entrainaît la chute et la mort, pourtant la blonde grimpait avec la plus grande confiance, sautant parfois de plusieurs mètres de haut avant de s'accrocher à de petits appuis. Elle atterrit en haut de la tour, haute d'une soixantaine de mètres, en moins d'une minute. Elle y trouva alors un groupe de petit êtres, pas plus grand que des singes, qui retenaient le brun en l'air grâce à des liens magiques, ses armes à ses pieds commençaient à tomber dans les vaps. La blonde leva la main et fit exploser l'anneau qui lui enserrait le cou, l'empêchant de trouver tout son air. Les petits êtres au poils longs se mirent à crier manifestant leur mécontentement rapprochant encore plus la ressemblance, avec des singes. L'un d'eux se sépara du rang, plus grand que les autres, il lui arrivait à mi-cuisse, il se dressa de toute sa hauteur et lui arriva enfin à la taille.

-Comment oses-tu humaine? Lança le petit ennemi poilu.

-Vous comment osez-vous? Cracha la blonde, vous nous observez depuis presque une journée, cachez en haut de vos tours comme des lâches.

-Nous prudents pas lâches , humaine! Se défendit le macaque.

-Ce n'était pas des plus prudents de venir s'en prendre à un de mes compagnons.

-Nous avoir envie de nous amuser , toi avoir pleins compagnons, un de plus pas te servir.

-Bon d'accord, alors je prends quelqu'un de tes copains poilus et je m'en vais, annonça la pirate.

-Toi pas toucher à nous! Cria le chef.

-Pourquoi? Vous êtes encore plus nombreux que nous pourtant, railla-t-elle

-Pas être pareil.

-Rendez- moi mon compagnon et je pars.

-Non, toi devoir le gagner!

-Je suis pas un prix! S'insulta le brun qui avait repris consience.

-Le premier en bas, proposa la blonde.

-Toi insulter moi, toi croire pouvoir gagner contre moi en escalade?

-Si vous gagnez, vous prenez un deuxième de mes compagnons, si je gagne, vous me rendez mon compagnon.

-Engager pacte de vie paria-t-il.

-Ça me va, siffla-t-elle.

La blonde suivit le petit être jusqu'au bord de la falaise. Shikamaru vit les autres créatures annoncer le départ et la jeune femme se jeter dans le vide sans retenue. La blonde se rattrapa vingt mètres plus bas, rester un quart de seconde sur son appui et chuter à nouveau. Le singe suivait à bon rythme ce que Temari descendait en chutant, lui le descendait en s'accrochant aux prises à sa disposition. Temari posa pied-à-terre une seconde avant lui, elle leva les yeux et vit les singes et le médecin qui la regardait avec des grands yeux. La descente avait duré moins de la moitié du temps qu'elle avait mis pour monter.

-Toi avoir gagnée humaine, moi te rendre ton compagnon.

La blonde hocha la tête et vit les singes poser son compagnon au sol et libérer ses liens.

-Ses armes sont toujours là-haut, lui rappela la blonde.

Le singe hocha la tête et fit apparaître les affaires du médecin devant elle.

-Qu'est-ce que le pacte de vie? demanda le brun en ramassant son sac.

Gaara réagit alors et s'approcha de sa sœur.

-Tu as parié sur le pacte de la vie?!

-Je ne l'ai pas proposé.

-Mais tu es bien trop fière pour le refuser. Tu t'imagines si tu aurais perdu?!

-J'ai gagné.

-C'est les anciens qui vont être contents de t'entendre dire ça.

-Arrête de regarder le passé Gaara, cracha-t-elle avant de se remettre en route.

Shikamaru vit le chef des singes suivre la blonde sans rien ajouter et Gaara reprit sa place et le groupe avança.

-Gaara tu m'expliques?

-Le pacte de la vie est un pacte qui donne droit de vie ou de mort sur une personne. De soumission totale et absolue sur la vie, le choix et les actions du vaincu, et ce jusqu'à ce que le triomphant l'affranchisse…

-Comment tu t'appelles, demanda la blonde.

-Pourquoi toi vouloir savoir.

-Sauf si tu préfères la bête poilue, contente toi de répondre.

-Tosh.

-Moi c'est Temari…

---

-Il s'en sont bien sortis cette fois, conclua la rose en regardant l'étang.

-Oui…

-Tu veux toujours y aller?

-Oui…

La rose soupira et la regarda avant de lui caresser la tête.

-Bien alors va te changer, nous partons.

La brune hocha la tête et s'enfuit, laissant le mage assister à la progression du groupe…

-C'est à ton tour d'entrer dans le jeu, on dirait… , dit la rose qui caressa l'image devant elle, peu à peu les pions prenait place sur le grand échéquier du destin…

Alors?

Ça vous a plu j'espère, j'ai beaucoup bossé sur ce chapitre, le prochain sera plus mouvementé, promis.

Dans le prochain chapitre, Hinata rentre dans le jeu aussi c'est à ne pas oublier.

Aller je vous laisse là-dessus et je vais me coucher

Bai Bai -xxx- Kisu

Maaya-san


	8. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

_**Yop yop!**_

_**Me voilà avec le chapitre suivant ensuite je retourne a Watashi no jin'sei je crois. Bonne lecture!**_

_**Chapitre 7**_

La nuit arriva rapidement dans les montagnes. Alors que Gaara venait d'ordonner la halte du groupe, la blonde revint avec une tout autre opinion.

-On continue, commença-t-elle. Si nous marchions cette nuit, demain soir nous sortirions du col des grandes tours, nous y serions déjà plus en sécurité. Serrez les rangs et faites attention, je tiens à sortir vivante de ces montagnes.

Une nuit longue et difficile commença alors, le chemin jusqu'à la sortie du col se vit entrecoupée de combats en tout genre qui heureusement pour eux ne firent aucun mort dans leurs camps. Ils marchèrent sans s'arrêter provoquant un affaiblissement majeur dans les troupes. Seule Temari semblait inépuisable, elle continuait de courir à tout vient. Alors qu'ils arrivaient à destination, un hurlement terrible se fit entendre. La blonde s'arrêta en pleine course, et tourna la tête, les autres membres s'arrêtèrent à sa suite.

-Temari, l'appela son frère.

-Chef? répéta Oki inquiet.

-Fubuki…, murmura-t-elle.

-Pardon? s'alerta le médecin.

-Courez! ordonna-t-elle. Gaara prend la tête et courez : ne vous arrêtez pas, termina-t-elle en sortant d'un mouvement précis, les deux lames fixées à sa ceinture.

Le groupe se mit en course, Temari derrière eux se mettait en position de combat. Le singe près d'elle était paré et le médaillon dans son cou scintillait…

Ils ne mirent pas plus d'une heure à sortir du col, Gaara les guida dans les chemins de plus en plus large jusqu'à arriver aux frontières d'un village. À ce moment des sentinelles les accostèrent et se fut Gaara qui prit la parole et, en quelques minutes, ils purent entrer. Le rouquin se dirigea alors vers une habitation isolée et frappa avec force. Un homme ouvrit, roux, le visage orné de pièces de métal.

-Pein, dans le col, des fubukis sont en chasse.

-Oui, j'ai envoyé de mes élèves pour les tués.

-Temari est là-bas, seule.

-Elle n'a pas changée, on dirait.

-On parle de Temari.

-Oui, entrez, vous avez l'air épuisés, proposa-t-il en voyant le groupe derrière lui.

Ils acceptèrent avec joie et entrèrent dans la petite maison qui était bien plus grande qu'elle n'en avait l'air. Caché sous une trappe, un escalier menait à un énorme sous-sol, bâti à même le sol, regroupant des lits superposés pour les élèves, une grande table et une pièce fermée qu'on devinait être le centre de leur entraînement. Ils descendirent et s'installèrent à la table.

-Ça m'étonne de ne pas te voir au combat Pein.

-Les fubukis sont terriblement puissants et malheureusement mes élèves ne suffisent pas toujours à les arrêter et si ça arrive, je me dois de rester au village afin de les arrêter.

-Je comprends.

-Temari à toujours été bien trop impulsive, j'espère pour elle qu'elle n'a pas trop de mal.

-Moi aussi.

-Bon, reposez-vous, je laisse les lits à votre disposition. J'ai perdu beaucoup de mes élèves dernièrement vous ne dérangerez donc personne. Reposez-vous bien, vous en aurez besoin.

Sur ces mots, le roux grimpa à l'étage laissant le groupe s'installer pour une nuit bien méritée. La nuit était bien avancée lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, réveillant quelques membres du groupe seulement. Une jeune femme aux cheveux de jais descendit les marches, une arme à sa ceinture, le visage neutre, du sang sur ses habits. Elle récupéra quelques choses sur l'un des lits avant de retourner à l'étage.

À l'heure du déjeuner, le lendemain matin, la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, la jeune femme aux cheveux de jais entra à nouveau dans la pièce, ses vêtements sales d'un mélange de poussière, de sang et de sueur lui collait à la peau. Derrière elle un jeune homme, dans la vingtaine, les cheveux longs, noir corbeau comme ses yeux, ses vêtements barbouillés du même mélange. C'est lorsque la troisième personne descendit qu'ils firent réellement attention. Une jeune femme, blonde, dans la vingtaine, vêtue d'un vêtement de pirate, un chapeau sur la tête cachant ses cheveux souillés de sang, son visage taché, lui aussi témoignait d'une profonde fatigue, ses vêtements composés du même mélange que ceux de ses compagnons d'armes. La jolie pirate n'en menait pas large, mais même dans cet accoutrement grotesque, elle restait fière et charismatique. Les deux jeunes femmes s'enfermèrent dans la salle d'eau laissant l'autre appuyé sur le mur détaillant l'assemblée.

Dans la pièce à côté, l'eau claire et pure des montagnes qui, s'écoulant du pommeau, arrivait au sol rouge comme le sang. Temari se délectait de cette sensation, elle n'avait pas pris de douche depuis plus d'une semaine et ce mélange de sueur, de fer et de terre la répugnait. Ses muscles se détendaient doucement au contact de l'eau froide, elle regardait près d'elle, la jeune femme de cinq ans sa cadette qui s'était battue avec la rapidité, la force et l'agilité d'un fauve, une guerrière née qui possédait sans doute un lourd passé, mais qui n'était nullement préparée à ce qui l'attendait. Se battre à ses côtés avait été d'une réelle satisfaction. Elle connaissait le garçon qui les avait accompagnées depuis l'enfance et lorsqu'ils se battaient, ils ne faisaient qu'un, cette jeune femme qui semblait si proche de lui leur avait été non seulement d'une grande aide, mais aussi d'une grande fluidité, se mouvant autour d'eux à la manière d'un chat, elle avait réussi à combler la moindre faiblesse du binôme. Elle comprenait mieux ce regard qu'avait son vieil ami lorsqu'il posait les yeux sur elle. Elle ferma l'eau et sortit, laissant la brunette sous l'eau. Elle vêtit une tunique propre et un short noir avant de sortir de la salle d'eau. En sortant elle vit Itachi appuyé contre le mur. Elle lui fit signe et il rentra dans la pièce et disparut.

-L'autre fille est encore là-dedans non, demanda Naruto.

-Oui et alors? riposta la blonde.

-Ben… c'est que… elle… elle sera peut-être pas d'accord, émit Naruto intimidé par le regard de la blonde.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, ça ne la dérangera pas le moins du monde, railla la blonde sachant très bien qu'en ce moment même la brunette était sans doute bien pelotonnée dans les bras de son ami.

Temari prit place à table et mangea un peu.

-À quoi ressemblent les fubukis? demanda Gaara.

-À des loups… des loups se déplaçant sur deux pattes, maniant des épées de pierres polies, aux poils bleus et argentés, aux dents tranchantes comme mes sabres, et aux yeux reflétant la mort.

-Ils sont grands.

-Le plus petit avait la taille d'un ogre, deux mètre de haut le plus jeune, le plus haut faisait bien trois mètres cinquante, ils sont agiles, puissant et rapides, les sous-estimer c'est les perdre de vue, et les perdre de vue c'est la mort. Ils étaient une douzaine et j'ai bien cru que j'allais y passer avant l'arrivée des deux autres.

-Il y en a d'autres?

-Aucun doute, quelque part dans les montagnes, il y en a toute une population…

Le roux resta songeur un moment jusqu'à ce que la blonde se lève.

-Je vais prendre l'air.

-Laisse-moi d'abord soigner tes blessures, demanda le médecin.

-Plus tard, rien ne presse…

Sur ses mots Temari sortit.

La blonde était sur le point de s'endormir lorsqu'une présence se glissa près d'elle, elle ouvrit les yeux péniblement et regarda celui qui venait troubler sa quiétude avec un regard noir. Le médecin ne s'en formalisa pas et s'assit dans l'herbe avant d'ouvrir sa mallette.

-Pauvre fou, tu désires tant que je te tranche la tête?

-Peut-être plus tard, répondit-il, mais pour l'instant laisse-moi m'occuper de tes blessures.

-Et si je refuse?

-Alors je le ferais sans ton accord, l'ennui c'est vu l'état de son épaule, ça risque d'être douloureux si tu t'agites trop.

-Je n'arrive pas à savoir si tu es fou et suicidaire ou simplement, incroyablement stupide.

-Je dirais que je suis un passionné incompris.

L'espace d'une seconde, le brun crut apercevoir un sourire amusé étirer les lèvres de la blonde.

-Mets-toi sur le côté.

La blonde obéit en soupirant et se plaça sur le côté. Shikamaru découvrit l'entaille sur son épaule. Il commença à la soigner avec délicatesse, et lorsqu'il eut fini, il réalisa qu'elle s'était endormie. Il sourit, attendri, et la fit basculer doucement sur le dos avant de s'occuper de la morsure sur sa cuisse gauche. Lorsqu'il eut fini de nettoyer, soigner et panser toutes ses blessures il prit place à ses côtés et regarda le ciel jusqu'à son réveil. Après une heure, la blonde, inconfortable, se déplaça et posa sa tête sur l'épaule du médecin qui soupira.

-Et bien voilà, te gêne pas transforme-moi en oreiller, pensa-t-il.

Mais sa mauvaise humeur s'estompa rapidement lorsqu'il l'entendit marmonner des paroles intelligibles et se pelotonner à ses côtés.

-Finalement, ce n'est qu'une gamine qui a grandi trop vite… réalisa-t-il.

La blonde se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, elle prit un temps à réaliser où elle était et sur quoi ou plutôt qui elle dormait. Elle se redressa rapidement et sursauta lorsque quelqu'un parla à sa gauche.

-C'est rare que je te vois dormir aussi dure, neesan…

-Tais-toi…

-Tu lui fais confiance n'est-ce pas?

-Fiche-moi la paix…

-Je sais que tu as peur depuis ce qui est arrivé à Papa et Kankuro, mais le destin ne te réserve pas nécessairement le même sort.

-Laisse tomber Gaara.

-Tu ne peux pas le nier, tu lui as d'instinct fait confiance à son entrée sur le bateau.

La blonde se redressa et se courba sous la douleur sur sa cuisse puis remarqua le pansement.

-Tu ne peux pas nier ce qu'il est.

-Il est sympa et complètement stupide.

-N'y ce qu'il a été…

-Cette histoire n'est qu'une divagation de pauvre fille un peu trop ivre.

-Ce que ce collier t'a montré est l'histoire de ta vie passée.

-N'importe quoi.

-Temari.

-Le sujet est clos Gaara.

-Arrête de fuir.

-Ce n'est ni le moment, ni l'endroit pour parler de ça, de plus, -elle se tourna la tête vers lui. Je ne crois pas que ce que nous avons vu est été un jour l'une de mes vies passées.

-Pourquoi ça?

-J'étais princesse Gaara, et maintenant je suis pirate, il y a une différence de classe sociale tu ne crois pas?

-Tu as fait des conneries, voilà la raison.

-Oui j'ai fait des conneries, d'énormes conneries et aujourd'hui j'en paie le prix…

La blonde se retourna et partit. Le roux partit à sa suite dans une autre direction et Shikamaru se redressa songeur.

-Je sens que c'est plus complexe qu'a première vu cette histoire…, soupira-t-il.

Vers midi, tout le monde était réuni autour de la table. Les deux inconnus du matin étaient aussi présents, mais ne disait rien. Sasuke et le brun se regardaient sans parler depuis quelques minutes quand Naruto s'interposa.

-C'est quoi le problème les gars, demanda le blond énervé de ce petit jeu.

-Je l'ai déjà vu quelques parts, répondit l'élu.

-Où?

-J'en sais rien…

-Dans la chaumière où tu es né peut-être, cracha Temari ironique.

L'assemblée se retourna alors vers elle, hormis quelques convives, pour la regarder sans comprendre.

-Bordel vous aviez pas remarqué qu'ils étaient frères, ils se ressemblent tellement qu'on croirait des jumeaux! lança-t-elle ahurie.

-Quoi! réagirent de concert les deux concernés.

-C'est pas vrai, Itachi tu deviens plus bête à chaque monstre que tu tues ou quoi. Sasuke est ton jeune frère, celui de la prophétie que les anciens t'ont empêché de retrouver.

-C'est… c'est lui…

-Ouais, dit-elle sur le même ton que si elle parlait à un retardé mental.

Les deux frères se regardaient sans trop savoir comment réagir.

-Qui est-ce qui m'a foutu un duo d'imbécile pareil, soupira-t-elle. Keira comment tu fais?

-J'en sais rien, l'amour rend aveugle à ce qu'on dit.

-Ouais c'est bien pour ça que je ne tomberais jamais amoureuse.

-Ils se ressemblent psychologiquement? voulut savoir la brunette.

-Sasuke est plus docile qu'Itachi.

-Avec moi il est docile.

-J'en doute pas, ria la blonde.

-J'ai eu du mal, mais j'ai réussi à le dompter.

-Keiliane, je suis pas un animal, soupira le brun.

-Vous connaissez le plus ironique? reprit la blonde.

-Non c'est quoi? voulut savoir l'autre.

-Itachi tu couches avec une fille qui a le même âge que ton frère.

Itachi recracha le contenu de son verre et son frère s'étouffa. Keira rit face à l'ironie de la chose comme la plupart des gens présents à la table, dont le maître du brun qui avait vu les sentiments du samouraï grandir pour une gamine de six ans sa cadette et qui s'était plus d'une fois retrouvé sans savoir faire devant la jeune guerrière.

-Tu l'ignorais Itachi, demanda alors son maître.

-Je le pensais plus jeune! se défendit le guerrier.

-Tu savais pourtant que ton frère avait six ans de moins que toi, réfléchit la femme de son professeur.

-Faux je l'ignorais.

-Dis plutôt que tu l'as volontairement oublié, l'attaqua la pirate.

-Toi ne te mêle pas de ça.

-Je vois pas pourquoi tu t'énerves, tu sortais avec elle avant de le savoir et le savoir toucherait à votre relation, élucida le médecin.

-Tu peux pas comprendre, grogna le brun.

-Effectivement, mais je crois pas qu'elle aimerait savoir que tu veux la larguer pour une question d'âge.

-Tu veux quoi!? s'emporta la brune.

-J'ai jamais dit ça! riposta l'autre sur le même ton.

-Si mon âge te posait autant de problème tu n'avais qu'à y réfléchir avant de te joindre à ma couche!

-Arrête d'halluciner, j'ai jamais dit que ton âge me posait problème!

-Waou, explosif le couple, railla la blonde.

-Temari te mêle pas de ça, lui ordonna le brun.

-Elle s'en mêle si elle en a envie, après tout c'est grâce à elle que j'ai appris que mon âge te dérangeait autant.

-Ton âge ne me dérange pas!

-Tu n'avais pas l'air de le penser tout à l'heure!

-C'était juste la surprise, se défendit-il.

-Une surprise? Tu en veux une? En voilà!

Et la brune partit de table et sortit. Itachi grogna et se renfrogna dans son coin.

-Ça va s'arranger, railla la blonde, vous allez vous crier dessus, vous battre et vous sauter dessus, comme d'habitude…

-Je te trouve bien sûre de toi.

-C'est simple à deviner, si ce n'est pas ça alors elle couchera avec ton frère.

Le brun réagit aussitôt et empoigna son frère par le col.

-Toi frère ou pas, élu ou pas, si tu la touches je te démonte, je te tue et je te fais brûler. Je suis assez clair?

-Calme-toi, je n'en veux pas de ta copine.

-Quoi!? Elle est pas assez bien pour toi, se fâcha son aîné.

-C'est plutôt qu'il en a déjà une autre en vue, lâcha le blond.

-Qui? voulut savoir Itachi en lâchant son frère.

-Une magicienne aux cheveux roses.

-Il a un faible pour Sakura, s'étonna la blonde.

-La demie-portion qui se casse la figure depuis qu'elle a la magie nécessaire à la téléportation?

-Ouais.

-Bof, un peu jeune pour moi.

-Elle a l'âge de Keira sombre crétin.

-T'es sérieuse?... La dernière fois que je l'ai vu elle avait pfff… douze ans…

-Comme Keira.

-Oh…

-Tu es vraiment bête tu le fais exprès aujourd'hui.

-Bah…

-Non ne répond surtout pas…

Le brun se renfrogna à nouveau avant de se lever.

-Je sors.

-Tu as assez mijoté? Tu vas la voir maintenant.

-Oh fous-moi la paix Temari.

La blonde le regarda partir, un sourire étrange sur le visage…

Le lendemain Neji entraînait ses élèves quand Temari s'interposa entre les lames, parant celle de Sasuke de son sabre et celle de Naruto d'un poignard à lame double. Apparut alors au centre de leur lame la jeune magicienne tombant sur le sol.

-Joli réflexe, siffla le frère de l'élu.

La blonde repoussa les lames et vit des étincelles se former à côté d'elle. Elle fronça les sourcils pendant que la rose se levait, époussetant sa robe en maugréant. Apparut alors une deuxième jeune fille, les cheveux longs dans les tons de bleu et de mauve, une robe noire courte jusqu'à mi-cuisse à l'avant, longue à l'arrière, un corset resserré sous les seins et sur le ventre grâce à deux ceinture. Un tissu transparent fixé à son collier et aux corsets recouvrait sa peau jusqu'aux épaules. Sur ses bras deux bandes de tissus serrées en haut du coude grâce à la même ceinture que sur le corset, et tombait amplement jusqu'à son poignet. Pour compléter le tout, un cerceau laissait tomber deux rubans dans son dos et de petites chaussures élégantes lui remontaient sur la cheville. Ses yeux étaient blancs et vides, son visage était doux et tendre, ses traits calmes et tranquilles. Elle était magnifique et regardait la mage une lueur amusée dans ses yeux nacrés. Soudain le samouraï brun siffla.

-Elle est jolie la nouvelle.

Cette remarque lui valut un coup de poing de sa partenaire à ses côtés. Neji s'inclina légèrement devant la nouvelle venue.

-Hinata-sama…

-Bonjour, Neji, Je suis heureuse de te revoir, sourit-elle.

-Bon avant que vous le demandiez je vais vous la présenter, déclara la rose. Voilà Hinata, elle est l'incarnation de Yoruka, arme de Tsunemoichi, et est destiné à vous aider dans votre mission.

Les deux élus la regardèrent, étonnés. Elle, une arme? Voilà une chose difficile à croire.

-Maintenant écoutez-moi bien, j'ai plusieurs indications à vous donner, reprit la rose. D'abord à partir de maintenant Hinata voyagera avec vous, prenez soin d'elle. Ensuite Temari, les anciens te remercient de tes services et tu peux dès maintenant rejoindre ton équipage.

-Enfin, soupira la blonde, et ma dette?

-Ils ont dit tenir compte de ce service et ta dette est désormais éliminée de plus de moitié, encore un ou deux services et tu seras libre.

La blonde sourit et hocha la tête.

-Gaara va chercher les autres, on part cette nuit.

-Bien…

-Bon, recommença la rose, Itachi et Reira.

-Keira.

-Pardon?

-La gamine s'appelle Keira, repris la blonde.

-Mais les anciens m'ont dit Reira…

-Les vieux ne savent pas ce qu'ils disent.

-Alors Keira et Itachi vous voyagerez avec Neji, Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru et Hinata, vous devrez les conduire aux frontières de Konoha où Tenten prendra la relève pour le reste des opérations.

-Elle s'en sort? voulut savoir le professeur.

-Pardon?

-Tenten, elle s'en sort avec la guerre?

-Elle dit qu'elle aimerait bien t'avoir à ses côtés parfois, mais qu'elle ne laissera pas tomber.

Le brun hocha la tête.

-Oh! Elle m'a dit de te donner ça, déclara-t-elle en faisant apparaître devant elle une épée au manche gravé par la forme d'un dragon. Elle a dit que tu en aurais besoin.

-Alors donne-lui ceci pour moi. Ce n'est pas grand chose, mais elle comprendra, déclara-t-il en retirant le collier dans son cou.

-Je lui donnerais, l'assura-t-elle. Faites attention, les montagnes sont agitées ces derniers jours.

-Bien.

-Fait attention à toi Hinata, dit-elle en caressant la tête de l'arme doucement.

-Oui.

-À la prochaine, lança-t-elle en disparaissant.

À des kilomètres de là, une jeune guerrière aux macarons se glissa dans une source chaude. Elle soupira d'aise et laissa la chaleur détendre ses muscles endoloris. Après quelques minutes, quelque chose tomba près d'elle, elle se retourna pour voir l'un de ses soldats tête dans le sol.

-Que fais-tu là? demanda-t-elle.

-J'étais pas venu vous espionner se défendit-il en se redressant.

-Je ne t'ai accusé de rien, détends-toi…

Le garçon se détendit et baissa les yeux, il tomba alors sur l'eau claire, mais opaque et rougit en apercevant le commencement de la poitrine de la jeune femme.

-Pourquoi es-tu venu?

-Euh… Ah ou… oui, bafouilla-t-il, je suis venu vous prévenir que maître Buntaro-sama nous a fait par de son projet de vous épouser.

-Bien merci…

-Euh… Capitaine…

-Oui?

-Vous… vous allez accepter?

-Non…

-Vous… vous aimez quelqu'un d'autre, demanda-t-il en rougissant.

-Oui…

-Qui?

-Je vous trouve bien curieux ce soir soldat.

-Pa… pardon, je suis désolé capitaine.

La brune rit doucement.

-Vous ne le connaissez pas soldat. Il était lieutenant dans l'armée avant que je ne sois promue à la tête cette compagnie.

-Il a quitté l'armé?

-Oui…

-Et il vous a laissée seule…

-Je l'ai laissé partir… Cela aurait été bien égoïste de ne pas écouter cet appel de liberté émanant de lui…

-Et vous l'aimez toujours?

-Je n'ai jamais cessé de l'aimer, c'est pour ça que je l'ai laissé partir.

-Je vois…

Le soldat hocha la tête quand un point s'écrasa près de lui. Son capitaine se retourna.

-Tiens Sakura.

-Salut Tenten, répondit-elle en se redressant.

-Comment tu vas?

-Bien, bien et toi?

-Je m'en sors.

-Oui, elle doit t'épuiser cette guerre.

-Un peu.

-J'ai vu Neji aujourd'hui, déclara-t-elle en posant ses pieds dans l'eau.

-Comment va-t-il?

-Bien, je crois qu'il s'habitue à son rôle de professeur.

Tenten rit.

-Tu lui manques. Je le vois dans ses yeux chaque fois que l'on parle de toi.

-Tu lui as donné l'épée?

-Oui.

-Il était heureux?

-Oui, et il m'a donné ceci pour toi, dit-elle en faisant apparaître le collier. Il m'a dit que tu comprendrais…

La brune prit le médaillon dans ses mains et caressa la pierre opaque, les mains tremblantes. Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle serrait le bijou dans sa paume.

-Merci…

-Elle m'a l'air bien précieuse cette babiole.

-Elle l'est…

La brune sourit et fixa le médaillon à son cou. La pierre retomba sur sa poitrine, devant son cœur.

-Merci… Merci Sakura…

Alors ça vous plait toujours?

Moi j'adore ma Temari dommage qu'elle doive partir, mais bon, l'histoire c'est l'histoire, sinon vous pensez quoi du passage avec Tenten, j'ai essayé de me la jouer Mélancolie je sais pas si j'ai réussi bref.

Sinon j'ai pas oublier le macaque, je vais expliquer se qu'il est devenu dans le prochain chapitre, là je trouvais jamais le moyen de l'intégrer a la conversation.

Bon aller Bai bai et a la prochaine!

Maaya-san


End file.
